Revenge and voodoo dolls
by justreadingfanfics
Summary: Carina became the new captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge and Jack didn't liked that, it was Angelica's ship. Jack decides to search for Angelica and help her get her precious ship back. But finding her won't be all that easy. DMTNT big spoilers...


Few hours after Barbossa's death everyone was on board the Queen Anne's Revenge to celebrate that the ship had a new captain. The poor Carina was just walking like a ghost with no heading, she was sad, destroyed and again sad, if Angelica was in there she would probably get on well with her, they both lost their fathers just after finding them, Jack thought as a small smile appeared on his lips but then it faded and his face was again turned unexpressive and quite angry.

Everyone was there, even Will and Elizabeth were in there talking to his son Henry, captain Teague was also there but Jack didn't know how did he came there all that quickly although he wasn't surprised. All famous pirates were in there dancing, having fun, drinking rum but Jack was not in the mood of doing so, he had been frowning all day long, everyone noticed it but nobody dared to ask him why he was like that.

Jack was really upset and angry, everyone could see that easily but nobody knew that he was angry because of the ship and its new captain. Jack couldn't stand it anymore that was neither Barbossa's nor Carina's ship, it was Angelica's ship, she was Blackbeard's daughter so she had the right of been the captain of her ship. Why he was thinking about that right now? Well it wasn't because he felt guilty, not at all, but if he didn't left her in that island she would probably got her Revenge back and would be sailing with it through the seven seas. Of course he didn't hate Carina, in fact, he liked her, she was a nice lass, but that ship was not hers.

Jack knew how bad was losing a ship, he lost his Pearl many times and he did everything to get her back and he knew that Angelica felt the same way for her Revenge. Jack had to admit that the Queen Anne's Revenge was quite an elegant, big and strong ship, he liked it, he dared to say that it was the second best ship in the world and his second favorite ship after his Pearl of course.

He told himself off, why was he thinking about this? Again he didn't have an answer to that question, it was because may be he didn't like injustice, Angelica was the right succesor of the Revenge and her father's treasure it was unfair she didn't even get a little part of Blackbeard's treasure. Or the second one which Jack hated to admit, but he felt guilty and wanted to help her take her ship back to her.

Everyone was staring at him, he realized it, put his usual smile and then walked towards were the Turner family was.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen but captain Jack Sparrow gotta go." He informed everyone as he bowed mockingly.

He gestured Gibbs to follow him as they swang back to the Black Pearl, Gibbs could tell his captain was still pissed so he tried to give him time.

Jack locked himself in his cabin he had to calm down, he didn't really know why that pissed him off all that much, it was pirate's life, if another pirate "borrowed" your ship you had to put up with it or go get it back, it was all that simple. But again that bloody feeling appeared, he felt guilty, but he would never admit it. Angelica was stuck in an island because of his "stirrings" but then he realized that he didn't have to do such a thing, the only thing he did was getting her away from getting her ship back. But of course it wasn't only because of the ship but he would never ever would admit it in any circumstance, it would hurt his ego and of course that was not going to happen.

"Gibbs." He called his friend while he got out of his cabin. "We're headin' to Tortuga."

"Aye cap'n." Gibbs nodded and turned to order the crew some things and after some minutes he went to talk to Jack.

"What's up Gibbs?" He grinned as he took a sip from the bottle.

"Well, it's about yer behavior last day." Gibbs replied looking at the floor.

"What about it?" Jack's smile faded from his face as soon as it appeared.

"Ye looked quite angry..." Gibbs shrugged.

"That's because may be I was angry." He replied in a mocking tone. "It was all that clear?"

"Aye, it was." Gibbs answered with a concerned face.

"Well then, it was because somethin' that was happening in there was really unfair." He mumbled as he took another sip from his rum.

"What?" Gibbs said happily as he finally made his friend talk.

"Well, the ship is not exactly Carina's ship..." He muttered looking at both sides to see if anyone else was listening.

"What do ye mean by that?" Gibbs asked quite confused

"I mean exactly what I meant, that was not Barbossa's ship, neither his daughter's." Jack cleared his throat looking quite serious.

"So ye angry 'cause ye realized that leaving yer Spanish lass in that island was not a good idea and when ye saw that the Revenge had a new cap'n ye felt guilty for leaving her there." Gibbs said reading Jack's eyes, he knew him quite well to see what he just said in his dark brown eyes.

"Oh mista' Gibbs ye have such a wonderful imagination!" Jack smirked as he turned to leave. "And by the way, she's NOT me lass."

"Well yer eyes said it, so let's say they're the ones with such a wonderful imagination." Gibbs replied looking at his friend as he threw his empty bottle to the floor.

"Whatever ye say Gibbs..." Jack sighed while he slammed the door shut.

EEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hello fellow pirates,**

 **I know I already have another story but this idea just popped up and I had to write it, hope you liked it, this story will have more adventure and action!**


End file.
